eleven ,eleven ,eleven
by cutegeek1234
Summary: " Ashley, something big is going to happen on 11th November 2011. But we don't know what. But you will know, and whatever it is you will be able to stop it Ashley please stop Ashley no!"
1. Chapter 1

eleven, eleven, eleven

" **Ashley Quinn. Who is she?" A young nurse asked as she was looking through her documents.**

" **She is one of our longest patients" The elderly nurse replied, as she put her cup of tea back on the table, letting out a deep sigh.**

 _ **ASHLEY QUINN'' S Prov….**_

 **I can remember that day clearly. The day my mum died. 11th november 2002.I was only 11 at the time.**

 **We were coming back home after my bestfriend's 11th birthday party. We were trying to hurry back home as the next day was a monday and we didn't want to be late for school. There was a lot of traffic so i asked my mum if we could take a short cut. So we did, i looked at the time, it was exactly 11:00 , 2 hours passed my bedtime. I looked up seeing a lorry coming towards us in full speed, i immediately screamed, warning my mum about the danger.**

 **She looked back at the road also screaming and trying her best to move out of the way. But she couldn't really do anything as the road was so narrow. So instead we tumbled out of the road and crashed into the shallow river beneath it. It felt like everything was in slow motion. The car turning upside down, crashing into various rocks, the windows getting smashed. But all those loud noises were muffled by my mums terrified screams. Her screams filled my ears also muffling my own screams. It was very terrifying. I was so scared i thought i was going to die. The car fell upside down causing my mum's leg to get stuck. I was able to move freely although i had hit my head on to the window on the way down causing it to bleed. I was doing my best to help her out between my tears of sorrow, fright and pain. There were just minutes left for the car to blow up in pieces and my mum was begging me to get out of the car and not bother with her and save my own life.**

 **At that moment i chose to ignore her and do my best to save her. But she played a game with me instead…**

" Ashley, ASHLEY ! " my mum shouted to get me to listen. " Ashley i got my leg free" my mum said finally getting me to look up.

" Mum hurry let's get out!" I begged.

"Ashley, Ashley i want you to promise me something okay?"

" okay mum just hurry up."

" Ashley you have to promise me"

" I promise mum, but let's just get out before this place blows up."

" Ashley i want you to get out of the car and run as fast as you could and never look back until you hear the explosion okay? I'll be right behind you, running with you."

 **I got out of the car and ran away as fast as i could until i heard the explosion. I looked back smiling that finally we were saved, but i couldn't see my mum. I looked everywhere left, right, all around me but she wasn't there. I finally realized that she was never there. She never came, she never got out of the car, she never got her leg free. That this was all so she could save my life. I fell on to my knees my head tilted to the side, silently crying with dry tears, staring at the car that was now in flames….**


	2. Chapter 2

**In 1999 my dad died when i was 8 years old. He had a sudden heart attack at night 11:00. My mum woke up screaming making me rush to her bedroom. I saw my dad lying lifeless on the bed, white as ever with his eyes rolled back. My grandma who was also living with us at the time hugged me taking me away from my dad's room into my room and telling me to stay there. I heard my grandma who was also failing on holding back her tears was trying to calm my mum a while she came back to my room, still crying but trying to wipe her eyes, which seems to have endless supply of told me to stay calm and not be afraid and everything was going to be fine. I didn't say anything. I couldn't, I tried but I couldn't. So i just stared at the wall trying to take everything in. I knew the things Grandma said was a lie. I can tell that she had troubles believing it herself, but she made me feel like she wanted to believe it but it seemed like an impossible task. I want to believe her but i know that after this that nothing is going to be fine.**


End file.
